memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 2
Episodes Summary Season 2 saw the departure of Dr. Beverly Crusher to head Starfleet Medical and her subsequent replacement by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. A number of stories focus on the development of Data, introducing him to his "grandfather," revealing his interest in Sherlock Holmes, determining his status as a living being, and revealing to him the moral implications of the Prime Directive. He also clashes several times with Dr. Pulaski, who does not initially regard him as a living being. Commander William T. Riker is also a focus of this season, settling his differences with his estranged father, deciding to give up an offer for his own command so that he can remain on the , becoming the first Starfleet officer to serve on a Klingon vessel, and nearly dying after becoming infected by a deadly alien parasite. Lieutenant, J.G. Worf becomes chief of security and meets his mate, K'Ehleyr, and their son, Alexander, is conceived. Guinan comes on board the Enterprise-D to serve as bartender in Ten Forward, and significantly, Q introduces the crew of the Enterprise-D to the Borg, their most dangerous adversary yet. Background Information Production * Due to the Screen Writers Guild Strike in 1988, Season 2 only contained 22 episodes, opposed to the usual 26 episodes with , the season premiere, airing initially in late . Because of this, the script for the premiere episode, , was 'borrowed' from Star Trek: Phase II, and the finale episode, was featured as a 'clip show' -- as it primarily contained clips from the previous 47 episodes. * was released during the run of this season. Cast and characters * In the second season, Lieutenant, J.G. Worf serves as chief security officer and begins wearing a gold uniform, although he will not be promoted to full Lieutenant until the beginning of season 3. Also, La Forge is promoted to full Lieutenant and chief engineer during the break between seasons 1 and 2 and begins wearing a gold uniform in "The Child". The Ten Forward set appears with Whoopi Goldberg in the recurring role of Guinan; Riker starts wearing a beard; also, during this season, Diana Muldaur as Dr. Katherine Pulaski replaces Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher. Out of all seven seasons of The Next Generation, this is the only one in which Gates McFadden does not appear. * Guest star Diana Muldaur is generally considered a regular cast member, as her character appears in all but two episodes and otherwise fulfills the role of a main character. * Regarding Riker's beard: because of the long hiatus between the first two seasons, due to the writer's strike, Frakes grew a beard, mainly because he dislikes shaving. Roddenberry liked it, and the beard became a permanent part of Riker's character. (Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book) Frakes would not be seen again, beardless, until ; additionally, he was seen wearing only a circle beard or moutee (a type of ) in . "Growing the beard" has since become a term for when a show turns "good" (a reverse of "jumping the shark"), in reference to this.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GrowingTheBeard Settings * The Enterprise bridge set was modified for the second season. The bridge features new storage lockers on both sides of the set, which would remain with the set until the end of the series' run. In addition, Picard's chair was modified, with the panels on the armrests permanently opened, and two additional small seats added on the sides of Riker's and Troi's chairs. The conn and ops station chairs are replaced with new swiveling chairs. There is also an additional station at the rear of the bridge, an engineering control panel for the newly promoted Geordi La Forge. * A new sickbay set was constructed featuring portions of the set from the first season combined with a new intensive care ward, freeing up the portion of the set that also doubled as the observation lounge. *The Ten Forward lounge makes its debut this season, being the last TNG set designed by Herman Zimmerman before he left for Star Trek V. He was replaced by Richard James. See also *TNG Season 2 performers *TNG Season 2 UK VHS *TNG Season 2 DVD Category:Star Trek cs:Druhá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 2 fr:TNG Saison 2 nl:TNG Seizoen 2 sv:TNG, säsong 2